User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 18
It should have been a good day. The weather was perfect, flowers were blooming everywhere, and bagon began to emerge from hibernation, sensing the warming temperatures. This should have been a great day to wander the region and face the unknown. It wasn’t. ' '''I was riding on the back of my garchomp, heading towards Anthian city. Emily was riding next to me, on a genesect that i had managed to capture. Normally, it might seem like we were just having a fun time, but this was not the case. We were tracking a mass migration of dragons towards Anthian prison. As we flew, we saw many strong dragon pokemon beginning to swarm. All of them could fly, and we mostly saw salamence and dragonite, but there were a few hydreigon and garchomp. ' '''When we arrived at the prison, we were too late. A horde of dragons had already blasted straight through the front door and made their way into the prison. I called back garchomp, so as not to let it get controlled. Instead, i kept genesect out. Emily sent out and mega evolved her lucario. We were quickly met with a pair of salamence which had clearly been instructed to kill any intruders. Before they even used a single attack, genesect and lucario struck them with blinding speed, pulling an instant KO. “Is there a plan?” asked Emily. “Find Drake,” i said, “and stop him.” She nodded. We continued to fight our way through the prison, easily defeating any dragon that dared to attack us. It didn’t take long to find Drake, but more and more dragons attacked us the closer we got to him. We beat them all, and confronted Drake, who had an obvious machine in his hands. “What’s the machine for, Drake?” i asked. “That is not for you to know,” he replied. Out of nowhere, a huge fist smashed into me from behind, paralyzing me with a jolt of electricity. I looked behind me and saw a dragonite. Looks like we missed one. I expected Emily to defeat it, but to my surprise, dragonite KO’d lucario with fire punch. “Hahaha, surprised?” Drake drawled. “This one is VERY high level, and well trained. I don’t think you’ll be able to beat it any time soon.” Dragonite lunged and used fire punch on genesect. Genesect managed to hold on though, and used ice beam. It didn’t knock out dragonite, but froze it solid. I guess it wasn’t solid enough though, because dragonite broke free easily. As soon as it broke out though, genesect used ice beam again. This time, dragonite fainted. “HOW!!??” Drake yelled, enraged. “Genesect should be destroyed!” “Hahaha, look again,” i said, as the tattered remains of a focus sash fell off of genesect. “When in the battle colosseum, i have genesect hold a focus sash. I forgot to remove it though, and genesect used it just now. Looks like i have to buy a new one,” i said, chuckling. ' '“Nevertheless,” Drake began, “my plan is nearly complete.” he smiled a malicious smile, as he flipped a switch on his machine. Nothing happened. I began to laugh hysterically. ' '“Ohmygosh that was GREAT! It failed! So much for your plan!” “I’m afraid you misunderstand, Max.” said Drake, as Emily watched, a concerned look on her face. Drake continued. “You see, this machine is a beacon. One that shines into another dimension. Now that it has been activated, it cannot be stopped. The beacon, Max, will alert another life form. It will come to the source of the light. Even if you destroy the machine, the monster will still come! There is nothing you can do! The world will kneel before me!” As he finished talking, a garchomp came out of nowhere and carried him out of the prison. Emily began to follow, but realized that i was paralyzed. She knelt down and sprayed a Paralyze Heal on my arms and legs. Almost instantly, the electric tingling was gone, and i was fully able to move again. “Thanks,” i said, as we began to follow drake. When we found him outside, we also saw a pitch-black portal beginning to open. There was nothing we could do to stop it. Soon it was big enough for three cars to drive through. An enormous life form began to emerge, shrouded in darkness. It was long and serpentine, with six long, thin appendages protruding from its backside. As the darkness began to fall away, i saw a horrifying reality. This was Giratina, a creature told of in legends. It was banished to the distortion world because of its violence. ' '“What have you done?” i managed to say. If this monster was banished to the distortion world because of violence, then imagine its power. This was crazier than kyurem, and i was beginning to question Drake’s will to live. The dragon let out a tremendous half-roar half-screech. I threw an ultra ball, not to catch giratina, but to send out a challenger. Out of the ultra ball sprung kyurem, as bloodthirsty as ever. This might very well end horribly, a legendary clash, but what choice did i have? ' '“Alright Drake,” i muttered. “Lets rumble.” To be continued……. Category:Blog posts